The Love Of Angels
by Cherry343
Summary: Bukan hanya sepenggalan musim yang hanya numpang lewat, namun musim ini adalah musim indah di mana para malaikat tengah bersenandung merdu./"Malaikat baru!"/"Wah! Lahir di musim semi ya …"/"Sakura …" desis pelan dari sepasang bibir puluhan malaikat di depannya./Author Newbie, Salam Kenal, RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Hembusan alam kala pagi itu begitu menyejukkan. Mentari yang bersinar di ufuk timur tak malu-malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya, menerangi jagad raya yang kini tengah dinaungi birunya langit tanpa serakkan gumpalan kapas keputihan.

"Ayo! Lempar!" suara-suara yang berasal dari pita suara anak-anak manusia itu berdengung merdu ketika pagi menyambut riang. Senyum mereka mengembang menggambarkan betapa semangatnya pagi itu.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" derap langkah kaki pun kini tengah berkeliaran di tengah-tengah suasana nyaman musim semi itu.

Bukan hanya sepenggalan musim yang hanya numpang lewat, namun musim ini adalah musim indah di mana para malaikat tengah bersenandung merdu.

**Disklamer Masashi Koshimoto**

**Pair ** Sakura Haruno X Sasuke Uchiha and slight other pair

**Warning ** Berhati-hatilah ketika Anda membaca Fict Saya, Karena Fict ini bukanlah seperti yang anda harapkan.

**The Love Of Angels**

Ratusan pilar menjulang tinggi di atas indahnya suasana kota damai yang mereka tinggali. Yah … kota ini bahkan tak pernah mengalami terpaan badai atau pun merasakan dinginnya air hujan, hanya kesejukkan yang akan kau rasakan di sini, bersama meraka yang penuh kasih nan jiwa damai yang tentram. Bersama mereka para malaikat.

"Hahahahaha … kau terlihat lucu, Matsuri!" gelak tawa yang berasal dari rimbunnya tumbuhan di belakang sebuah istana itu mengalun gembira. Seorang gadis pirang dengan pakaian serba putih namun minim itu memegangi perutnya yang kini terasa nyeri. Sepasang sayap putihnya mengembang indah, sang gadis pirang itu terbang tinggi masih dengan tawanya yang setia di kedua bibir tipisnya.

"Arrrgggghhh … kau jahat, Ino! Jangan menertawakanku!" raungan seorang gadis cokelat sebahu yang tengah jatuh dengan posisi tak elitnnya bahkan tak mampu menenangkan si malaikat pirang yang kini tengah terbang sambil tertawa, menimbulkan tatapan aneh para malaikat lain yang melihatnya.

"Hentikan!" kini si gadis cokelat itu menyusul kawannya dan menariknya untuk turun.

"Baiklah … aku diam," ucap si pirang sambil tetap menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Ada kelopak sakura yang sampai ke langitttttttt!"

Teriakan bagai toa itu menggema di seluruh penjuru isatana, mengakibatkan semua penghuninya berhamburan mengepakkan sayap mereka menuju sumber suara.

"Malaikat baru!" Ino dan Matsuri menjerit senang, dengan cepat mereka segera mengikuti malaikat lain yang telah mendahului mereka.

"Wah! Lahir di musim semi ya …"

"Bunga sakura, pasti kali ini malaikatnya itu seorang gadis."

"Lihat-lihat indah ya …"

Sebuah kolam air jernih yang berbentuk lingkaran dan empat buah pancuran air di tengahnya dengan sebuah pilar kecil di tengah empat pancuran air tersebut kini tergeletak sebuah kelopak bunga sakura.

Di pinggiran kolam air itu kini terdapat puluhan malaikat yang tengah memasang tatapan dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang terang, setarang sinar matahari yang memancar dari kelopak bunga sakura itu. Kemudian para malaikat itu melangkah mundur dan menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya karena tidak kuat dengan cahayanya.

Lama-lama cahaya itu hilang dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan seorang malaikat berambut _pink_ yang duduk di tengah pilar dengan memeluk kedua kakinya, kemudian kedua sayap yang mulanya membungkus tubuhnya yang masih telanjang bergerak mengembang.

Malaikat itu melebarkan kedua sayapnya, dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya kemudian berdiri dan memandang sekitarnya. Semua yang ada di sana terpana memandang sang malaikat gadis musim semi yang baru saja terlahir di kota Langit.

Batu giok yang begitu bersinar dengan suasana menyejukkan akan kau dapati ketika kau memandang gadis sakura itu. Semua malaikat terkagum senang mendapati satu lagi penghuni baru yang akan menjadi anggota keluarga mereka.

"Sakura …" desis pelan dari sepasang bibir puluhan malaikat di depannya. Jangan salahkan mereka jika mereka memanggil sang gadis dengan nama Sakura, lihatlah surai panjang yang menjutai hingga pinggang miliknya, berwarna …_ soft pink_. Persis seperti bunga sakura.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

_Bentangkanlah sayapmu_

_Capailah Dunia yang engkau mau_

_Gapai aku …_

_Cintamu …_

_Namun, semakin aku mengejarnya_

_Maka semakin gencar rintangan itu menghujaniku_

_Kumohon … gapailah aku …_

Akhir kata

Read n Review Pleasee... ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Desklamer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pair Sakura Haruno X Sasuke Uchiha, and Slight other pair**

_**Suka tidak suka, suka-suka saya, ini fict saya asli dari otak saya.**_

_**The Love Of Angels**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cicicuit … cuit … cuit

Alunan musik pengantar jiwa kembali dalam jasadnya seolah menyadarkan para manusia yang masih bergumul dengan selimut dan kawan-kawannya untuk terbangun menyambut cerahnya pagi. Mentari bersinar ramah kala itu, tak ada gumpalan kapas putih di langit pertanda bahwa cuaca cerah telah menanti untuk dinikmati.

Belaian napas alam yang tak pernah berhenti menghembus pelan namun menenangkan. Kegelapan telah berganti.

"Ayo! Cepat, nanti Anko-_sensei_ bisa membunuh kita!"

"Astaga! Biolaku tertinggal di mobil!"

"Yah … kemarin aku memang dinner bersamanya, tapi bukan berarti dia menyukaiku, kan?"

"Hei! Tunggu aku!"

"PR-ku belum selesaiiii~"

"Mati aku! Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang kencan bersama selingkuhanku. Bagaimana ini?"

Begitu, lah obrolan pagi yang akan kau temui ketika kau berada di sini. Sebuah tempat yang dihuni ratusan muda-mudi berseragam rapih, hanya satu tujuan yang mereka lakukan di sini. Satu misi namun dengan ratusan visi.

Gadis itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang mampu menampung utuh tubuhnya. Surai bubble gum miliknya dibiarkan tergerai indah hingga pinggangnya, di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya berhiaskan penjepit dengan bentuk bunga mawar putih. Rok mini putih dengan sedikit kerutan membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya sedangkan atasannya sebuah pakaian tanpa lengan yang hanya mencapai lingkar bawah dadanya tentu saja dengan kerutan melingkar di sana. Serba putih bersih namun minim sekali hingga menampakkan perut datarnya dan kedua kaki jenjang tanpa alas miliknya.

"Waw! Lihat dirimu, Sakura! Kau benar-benar menakjubkan!" puji seorang gadis pirang yang berada di sampingnya panggil saja Yamanaka Ino. Sedangkan gadis bersurai cokelat pendek yang tengah duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan itu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Ino.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita segera ke istana utama, ratu langit pasti sudah menunggu kita," Matsuri berjalan mendahului dua gadis yang merupakan temannya setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Ayo, Sakura!" Ino menggandeng tangan gadis sakura di sebelahnya, menuntunnya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Istana Utama

"Dia adalah malaikat musim semi. Jadi, sebaiknya ratu tempatkan dia bersama saya. Saya akan menjaganya."

"Meski dia lahir di musim semi, bukan berarti itu adalah tanggung jawabmu. Yang Mulia Ratu, izinkan saya yang menjaganya."

"Itu tidak bisa! Ratu, saya mohon … izinkan saya yang mendidiknya."

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian Chiyo, Yama. Biarkan Sakura memilih haknya di langit untuk menjadi malaikat apa,"

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo OoooooooooooOooooooooooooooo oooO

"Ini adalah Istana Langit, jadi sekarang kau sedang barada di tempat yang tak terjangkau oleh panca indera manusia. Tak ada musim hujan di sini oleh karena itu kau jangan berharap bisa menari-nari layaknya seoarng putri India."

"Kau bicara apa sih? Lihatlah dia!" Matsuri menunjuk Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis _bubble-gum_ itu hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali melihat Ino yang dari tadi mengoceh namun satu pun tak ada yang ia pahami.

"Dia baru lahir, Ino. Mana mungkin dia langsung bisa berbicara?" Matsuri kembali angkat bicara. Menggandeng tangan Sakura menuntunnya berjalan menuju Istana Utama yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Oh … baiklah, aku mengerti! Sakura, dengarkan ibumu ketika ia sedang berbicara."

"Aku bukan ibunya!"

"Tapi daritadi kau bersikap over-protective padanya!"

"Meski begitu aku bukan ibunya!"

Sakura hanya mampu mendengarkan kedua malaikat muda itu berdebat. Jujur sebenarnya dia tak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang ia tahu kedua malaikat itu sangat lucu baginya hingga mampu menggoreskan senyuman di wajah ayunya.

"I-i-ino."

"DIAM!" Matsuri dan Ino tanpa sadar membentak Sakura yang barusan berhasil mengucap satu kata. Salah satu nama dari kedua malaikat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seolah menyadari sesuatu, Ino dan Matsuri menoleh ke arah Sakura. Binar mata mereka terlihat begitu senang, senyuman lepas dari kedua bibir mungil malaikat itu.

"Kau barusan mengucapkan apa?"

"Ayo katakana lagi!"

Dengan segera pula Ino dan Matsuri memberondongi pertanyaan untuk Sakura. Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum lembut dan menatap polos pada kedua malaikat sahabatnya.

"I-ino. Mam-matsuri." meski tersenggal namun gadis musim semi itu berusaha mengatakannya, memanggil nama kedua sahabatnya.

"Lihat Ino! Dia sudah mampu berbicara!"

Bletttaakkk

"Awww! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tahu!"

"Senang sih senang! Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada lenganku? Kau mencubitku!"

"Oooppss ... hehe aku terlalu senang, maaf."

"Hem. Baiklah ayo kita segera ke Istana utama, pasti ratu dan para tetua sudah menunggu kita." Ino menggandeng tangan kiri Sakura sedangkan Matsuri menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura.

Di sinilah mereka … ketiga sahabat yang akan selalu bersama … memulai lembaran cerita.

**Bumi**

Sebuah tempat yang yang tak kalah indah di dunia ini. Harum bunga sakura pasti akan langsung membelai indera kita. Musim semi kini sedang menyelimuti Negara kecil namun damai itu.

"Hei, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya melihat hal yang menarik, Dobe."

Pemuda pirang yang baru saja dipanggil Dobe itu langsung mendongak ke atas, melihat bentangan langit biru dengan serakkan awan di sana. "Aku tak melihat hal yang menarik itu."

"Mana bisa? Matamu kan hanya melihat ramen." Pemuda emo di sampingnya menanggapi dengan acuh, seolah tak peduli dengan teman pirangnya dia kembali memandang ke atas langit.

"Kupikir ada kehidupan lain di sana," ucap Naruto –pemuda pirang itu- kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas pangkuan tanah berumput di bawahnya.

"Kau percaya?"

"Hei, Teme! Apa di dunia ini hanya ada kita?"

"Tidak!"

"Jadi kau percaya adanya kehidupan lain?"

"Mungkin."

"Hahhh … kau itu.

"Hari ini kau bolos?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Namun kini kedua mata _onyx_-nya memandang teman durennya yang sedang tiduran.

"Kau juga," giliran Naruto menanggapi dengan cuek. Tampak sangat malas dengan pagi yang cerah ini.

Drrrttt … drttt … drrrttt

"_Handphone_-mu bergetar," ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari tidurnya, memandang sahabatnya yang malah terlihat acuh dengan benda miliknya yang kini tengah berderig menuntut jawaban dari sang pemilik.

"Ck, mengganggu saja," Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil merogoh _handphone_-nya di saku celana sekolahnya.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke datar. Seolah tak peduli dengan suara di seberang sana yang tengah merengek manja padanya.

"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak berangkat? Kau ke mana? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu … tahukah kau aku begitu rindu padamu?. Aku bahkan tak berminat memandang sensei kita hari ini."_

Suara cempreng khas seorang gadis tengah mengobrak-abrik _mood _pemuda emo itu. Tak berminat? Ya. Bosan? Sangat. Pengganggu? Tentu. Gadis di sebrang sana sangat mengganggunya.

"_Sasu? Kau baik-"_

Tuuuttt … tuuuttt … tuuuttt

Sambungan diputuskan oleh pemuda itu, ia melepaskan penutup _handphone_ beserta baterainya kemudian mengambil _sim card_-nya. Dibuangnya _sim card_ itu ke danau di depannya.

"Huh!"

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung setelah melihat ekspresi malas sahabatnya.

"Hn. Tak penting." Jawaban itu sekaligus mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

**The Love Of Angels**

Gadis bersurai soft pink itu berdiri tegap di tengah lingkaran yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau. Kedua matanya terpejam berusaha merasakan cahaya hijau itu.

"Kau … malaikat baru yang terlahir di negeri langit ini! Malaikat yang diberi nama Sakura. Berdiri di tengah circle life untuk menentukan jalan takdirmu! Pilihlah sesuai keinginanmu!" Malaikat cantik dengan wajah ayu itu mengarahkan tongkat miliknya ke arah Sakura, rambut pirang yang digelung rapih ke atas dan sedikit di sisakan bagian depannya guna membingkai wajahnya. Sebuah mahkota kecil terselip di atas surainya, malaikat itulah yang memimpin negeri langit. Tsunade.

Kita beralih kepada Sakura. Gadis itu tengah melayang, kedua sayapnya mengembang namun tak terlalu lebar entah datang dari mana kelopak sakura menghujaninya dengan lembut, membelainya seolah memberi dukungan padanya.

Lingkaran itu bergerak memutarinya, angin bertiup semakin kencang namun hanya dia yang merasakannya. Sinar cahaya hijau dari lingkaran itu semakin terang hingga menelenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya di dalamnya.

Wussshhhh … criiinggg … criiiingggg

Lingkaran itu berhenti berputar. Sayap Sakura melebar dengan penuh, kedua tangannya membentang dan matanya yang semula terpejam telah terbuka lebar.

"Sakura …" Tsunade menggumam pelan. Turun dari kursinya berjalan menuju Sakura yang masih tetap berada pada posisinya.

"Perlihatkan pada mereka, Sakura," ucap Tsunade sambil membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadap para malaikat lainnya.

"Bunga sakura."

"Musim semi."

"Padahal aku ingin dia jadi malaikat musim panas," ucap Ino tak suka, sepertinya gadis pirang itu sangat menyesali takdir sahabat barunya yang berbeda dengannya.

"Kau harus sabar, Ino." Balas Matsuri sambil mengelus pundak sahabatnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut memandang teman-temannya. Kini di dahinya terlihat sebuah tatto bunga sakura dengan garis lengkung yang berlawanan arah pada kedua sisinya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah malaikat yang bertugas di musim semi."

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti, meski ia masih belum mampu bicara namun ia paham maksud dari perkataan ratunya.

Langkah baru akan segera dimulainya dari sini … dan ia berjanji akan selalu mengabdi di sini … rumahnya … tempat tinggalnya.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOO

_Aku berusaha meraihmu_

_Namun, apa daya diriku_

_Aku berbeda darimu_

_Bahkan dalam hati kecilku_

_Aku berharap kau mampu membawaku_

**To Be Continue**

Concritttt …. ^_^


End file.
